


Gift of Communication

by Nibbz (PumpkinNibbz)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinNibbz/pseuds/Nibbz
Summary: One Shot after Ahsoka decides her future with the  Jedi Order and after Order 66





	Gift of Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

He knew that he wasn't supposed to beg Snips to stay. Obi-Wan's look when he returned clearly stated that though he said nothing to Anakin or the Council. How could the Jedi simply let his padawan leave without trying?

Master Anakin Skywalker didn't let Ahsoka Tano leave the Jedi Temple completely empty-handed unlike other Jedi before her. The devious force user slipped a communicator and some credits into one of Ahsoka's pockets without her noticing.

Anakin waited and waited, watching the communicator in his hand. His heart nearly jumped out of throat when he heard the familiar beep.

"Hello?" Ahsoka's voice still carried her sorrow to her master.

"Ahsoka, it's me."

"Ma-! I-I mean Anakin... What are you doing?" Skywalker felt joy in his heart hearing her voice, he could also hear the bustle and noises of a station behind her. She was leaving Coruscant soon, he could probably guess which space station she was at. Truthfully, he could easily guess which ship she was next two just from the noise of the engines.

_Something really stupid that I might get into trouble later? Or how about actually caring about my padawan and her well being?_

"Look, I know that I'm not supposed to do this and if the Council finds out I'm in deep trouble. But, I don't care Snips because I have to make sure that you're okay... I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Ahsoka strained to keep her voice from carrying the tears forming on the edge of her eyes. The former padawan desperately wished she could go back on the countless adventures she had with Master Anakin.

That time had passed.

“Thank you, Jedi Master Anakin.” The formality of her voice and words cut deep into her former master.

“Here's the deal Ahsoka, you don't have to talk to me again. You don't even have to keep the communicator or even listen to what I'm about to ask you. But... could you just talk to me every once in a while just so I know you're okay? If-if you don't want to talk to me I can give this to Rex.”

Ahsoka hid her tears under the hooded cloak, one hand holding the communicator and the other what remained of the fistful of credits Master Anakin Skywalker had slipped into her pocket. She was sitting in the back of the ship, in the cheapest seat she could buy. 

“I...” Could she in good conscience keep talking to her former master, even with all of her visions related to him? 

“I want to talk to you, but I have to go now. Bye, Ani.” 

“Bye, Snips.”

 

* * *

All the former Jedi Master could physically feel was the pain of his slowly healing flesh. 

Anger drenched his thoughts of Obi-Wan for lying in the past and failing to save Padame. 

Hatred flowed touching every memory in his mind of better days that have disappeared. 

Fear crept through the cracks in his suit for his missing padawan. 

Unknown to Emperor Palpatine a fragment of Jedi master Anakin lived within the pitch black suit. Time poured through Vader's outreached heavily insulated gloves. The fallen Jedi could hardly keep the hour right, let alone the cycles. Darth Vader had no need of any personal belonging except for one. A box Padame had given Anakin some time ago, it held several of her possessions along with an out of place communicator. 

Anakin hated himself deeply for letting Snips leave. If she had stayed he could have guaranteed her safety during Order 66. 

 

_I wonder if Rex is okay..._

 

Anakin mused isolated from the world. Wounded eyes stared through protective black lenses at the communicator that had mimicked Ahsoka's voice many times. 

“ **I have to know.** ”

 

Vader still lacked fine motor skill forcing the emotionally unstable Jedi to use a force pull. The communicator beeped to life. Chirps emanated from the communicator as it reached out for its comrade. 

Vader breathed hard through his respirator waiting for the communicators to connect. 

On and on the chirping communicator went.

 

Darth Vader ended the call by using the force to crush it into a small metallic ball. His padawan was gone, just like Padame.

 

 


End file.
